Drugs and Drive-bys
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Greg was having a bad day. Then he met Sherlock. It became an interestingly bad day.


**Hello there. So I'm new to this fandom. I literally discovered this show last week and watched it all in like 2 days. Ever since I've been like fangirling of over Benedict and this show. Oh god. It's just so fucking good XD. But yeah Hi. **

**So yeah, a meeting of Lestrade and Sherlock. Not just them but Sherlock and Scotland Yard along with some Mycroft. I decided that Sherlock is fairly young in this. I always thought of him in his late twenties when he meets John, so let's say he's 29 in the series, so minus five years and we have 24 year old Sherlock. Who's also a big druggie. I like Druggie Sherlock so yay! **

Greg Lestrade was having a bad day. A terrible day. His toddler son kept him up late last night, so all in all he got about 2 hours of sleep. Then he and his wife fought on the phone during lunch. Then Anderson was being a tad bitchy today. But then again he's always bitchy. Smug sounds about right. The poor bloke just got married and was going on about how being a husband suited him and that he was going to an eternally faithful one. _Yeah right. While he was going on about it, he had one eye on Sally's ass._ Lestrade thought to himself. Then, he was asked to take a night shift.

_My promotion to DI, can't come fast enough. _He thought as he drove down the street, on his midnight patrol. It was Saturday, so he was bound to come across some drunk drivers or a trouble making pedestrian. He took a glance to the clock on his car dash, and it read _3:37_. He sighed. Another two hours before he could go home and get some sleep. Lord knows he needed it. Greg looked around surveying the area. He was on a small street, no cars parked and was just wide enough for his police car. No one seemed to be out. And why should they? It's 3:37 in the bloody morning.

He made a sharp turn down an alley, and before he knew what happened he made impact. He stopped short, the only thing he could see was a tall figure fly over his car hood. The man, he decided too big to be a woman, landed next to the car with a grace of a ballerina and then fell over as if his knees gave in.

Greg quickly got out of his car, coming up to the man. This man, young, very young, was tall lean and pale. His head full of lively bouncy curls. He bent down over the man, about to open his mouth to speak, but suddenly his eyes were met with sharp blue ones. They were alive with a fire, but seemed... Off.

"Litsleep. I mean, excuse me." He said, his voice surprisingly deep. "Little sleep, no more than two hours. Newborn? No. Toddler. Fight with spouse as well. And bitchycoworkerandohgodI'mhigh." He said before laughing quietly. "Oops shouldn't have said that." He said, speaking faster. "Police officer. Late night ship. Now I'll surely be arrested for possession of drugs. ANd sure why not? I'm bored and I haven't been-arrested-in-a-while." Greg stared at him for a moment, not sure of what to make of him. He definitely wasn't sober. ANd how did he know about his kid and his wife? He shook his head. "I do have cocaine on me." The young man said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Come on, arrest me. I'm boooored."

"Alright. Get in the car." Greg said standing up. The young man held out his hand, expecting to be helped up. Greg rolled his eyes, pulling him and helping him into the back of the car. Shutting the door behind him. He went into the front and got into the driver's side and drove off to the station. When he pulled up and parked. He turned to get the attention of the young man, but found the kid asleep. "Are you bloody kidding me?" He asked aloud. He got out and opened the door, giving the kid a shove. But he didn't stir. He gave him another, harder shove. This caused him to groan a bit.

"Leave me aloooone Mycroft." He mumbled. Greg gave him another push. His grey eyes fluttered open and he smirked. "Oh look it's nicotine addict who doesn't smoke with marital issues. We here?" He asked getting out of the car and stretching a bit. "Oh you didn't cuff me yet." He said.

"Why should I? You're willing to come." He said pushing him towards the building.

"Takes some of the fun out. I mean, this is pretty boring." Greg gave him an odd look. "Oh don't look at me like that. Everything is. Just like how everyone is an idiot." He said nodding to himself. Greg rolled his eyes as they walked into the building.

"Evening Lestrade." Sally said as he passed her at her desk. "There's a man in your office, who wants to see you."

"At this time of night?" He asked.

"Yeah. Strange fellow. Said to bring 'The young man you come in with' with you." SHe said. The man groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Can't I get arrested in peace?" He asked

"You know whoever this is?" Lestrade asked.

"Sadly." He said walking. "Come on then let's get this over with."

Lestrade lead him to his office, where indeed there was a man waiting for him. He smiled kindly as they entered the room.

"Sargent Lestrade and my dearest little brother." He said warmly.

"Mycroft." The young druggie said sitting in the chair next to him.

"High again?" He asked.

"Putting on weight?" The younger replied.

"Losing" Mycroft replied. "Ah yes, now Sargent Lestrade, I'm here to give this one his pardon. No trial no nothing. I'll simply take him home and try and get him through rehab ag-"

"I'm not addicted for the last bloody time. I'm bored. If the police would listen to me when a nice murder case pops up then I probably would do anything."

"Listen to you?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes. I'm a consulting detective, and I'm out of work because no one will listen to me. Even though I'm always right. Like that triple murder last week. It was the mother obviously."

"Mother? No, it was the uncle." Lestrade said.

"Wrong. Mother did it. You can tell by the way he rolls his thumbs."

"He is right." Mycroft said. "Anyone could tell." The young man gave a small nod.

"And that murder suicide? Not a suicide. Double murder." As the young man talked, Lestrade pulled out a pen and paper and began to write a few things down.

"Right yes, well here is the pradon paperwork. Everything should be in order. Call us if it's not." Mycroft said getting up.

"Right... Listen... I'm going to look into what you said about the murders... And if you're right, I might just get you some open ears Mr...?"

"Holmes. Sherlockdhomes. Excuse me. Sherlock Holmes.I'm still a little high." And before Greg could say anything else the two men were gone.

**Oh ho. What just happened? But I'm sorry about this. This is pretty lame. But I like it. Kind of? I dunno. It's nice but not WOW. But hey, it's helping my writer's block. (yay) **


End file.
